


Mission Parameters

by nemoway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoway/pseuds/nemoway
Summary: Bucky's been working with SHIELD to erase his triggers for a while now. It worked, and he's about to join the team on a mission. However, not everything from his time as the Soldier has been left behind.





	Mission Parameters

Bucky’s POV

Steve’s voice was filled with authority as he explained the mission, but it was not enough. He spoke with familiarity towards the team, which, Bucky supposed, included him now. The thought did not help him concentrate. 

Aboard the quinjet, Bucky was tense. Although he could see that it was really only Stark that noticed, giving him concerned glances every once in a while from his seat next to him. 

This was the first mission he had been cleared for since his rehabilitation. Steve was only now announcing to the team just what they would be doing, which Bucky found odd. Shouldn’t they know what they were dealing with before they got onto the jet and were already on the way? 

Though, Bucky could also see where it was helpful. Less time to start thinking about what could go wrong, or to second guess your ability to do your job. Bucky had never had that problem as the Soldier, everything was usually set up for him, and he didn’t have to wonder which weapons to take or what the plan was, it was laid out for him by his handlers.

A mission and parameters. It was simple, blunt, and straightforward. 

Steve’s orders never quite made it that far. Steve assumed his teammates already knew how to handle possible situations that came up, because, until Bucky came along, they did. Now Steve assumed Bucky was able of making decent moral decisions when the need arose, without needing someone to tell him. 

Steve was wrong. 

Bucky had practically a whole lifetime of training still in his head and although the trigger words couldn’t be used against him anymore, he was still trained to follow a certain set of rules. Bucky trying to decide what he was meant to do usually ended in either civilians or himself getting hurt, because he had thought himself into a repetitive rut that left him incapable of doing much until he was jolted out of it by something around him. Most cases it had been the enemy raining bullets down on him. 

Steve believing his team had the capability to actually think on their own in battle left Bucky with a tight uncomfortable feeling. He was waiting for something, but it wasn’t until Steve had finished and sat back down did he realize what he was waiting for. 

Parameters. Without them, he didn’t have enough information to complete the mission. 

He could feel both Stark’s and Steve’s eyes on him at the soft confused noise he made. Before Steve could draw attention, Stark spoke, softly enough that only Bucky and Steve, with his enhanced senses, could hear him.

“What’s the matter? Is it the mission?”

Bucky, tensed even more now, squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, before forcing out the mumbled words,

“Mission parameters.”

He heard Steve’s sharp gasp, and a quiet, “Steve?” coming from the Widow. 

Opening his eyes he could see something close to horror on Steve’s face. He seemed shocked, like he had expected Bucky to have gotten over the big hurdle of everything that had happened, in only the few months he had been held in the SHIELD facilities. It was clear to him that Steve also had absolutely no clue what to do, but also very much wanted to do something.

Looking at Stark he saw grim realization, but also a keen sense of understanding. Before Steve could even begin to attempt anything, Stark was on his feet, standing in front of Bucky and blocking his view of the others. 

“Soldier,” his voice wasn’t harsh like some might try and make it, trying to force power into their words when there wasn’t any. It was calm, but sharp, and cut through Bucky like a sword. He relaxed and tensed all at once, his mind clearing and focusing sharply on the man before him. 

“Tony, what the hell?”

“Get away from him, Stark!”

“Back away man!”

Bucky’s eyes flickered at the shouting voices, breaking for a moment and trying to see around the man in front of him, understand what had happened. 

Stark ignored them completely, immovable from where he had stationed himself. 

“Soldier,” he repeated, slightly louder than before, “Eyes on me. Only on me.”

And with that, Bucky was frozen. The authority was undeniable, and the voices were pushed from his focus. 

Unfalteringly, the man before him explained exactly what they were doing, any unnecessary details that had been added before were taken out, leaving him with a clear understanding of what he was meant to do. 

“Confirm Mission,”

Vaguely, he noticed that the voices from before had gone silent.

“Mission Confirmed.”

“Use non-lethal force against any guards you may come across. Civilians are not to be harmed, if you come across any, alert the comms, someone will escort them to safety and you can keep fighting. Do not leave them. Protect them until someone comes for them. Stay on task unless someone specifically asks for your help. Confirm mission parameters. 

“Mission parameters confirmed.”

And with that they landed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Tell me if you guys want another chapter from Tony's POV. Or maybe Steve's.


End file.
